


"Better watch your tongue, or you might just burn yourself"

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [17]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, my chem - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Back with the sinful tags again, Black Parade Era!Frank, Black Parade Era!Gee, D/s relationship, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top!Frank, Use of lube and condoms, bottom!gee, gagging, sub!gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: [ Gerard wasn't usually the kind of sub that would disobey his dom, nor do anything to piss him off. But earlier, he did.And that is how Gerard got in this situation.]





	"Better watch your tongue, or you might just burn yourself"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! 
> 
> So, I know this is kinda weird for me to post on a Thursday night, but a lotta things have been happening and this might be one of my only free days for the next week or so.
> 
> I wrote this really quickly so I apologize if there are any typos, I will make sure to correct them as soon as I can!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xo

Gerard wasn't usually the kind of sub that would disobey his dom, nor do anything to piss him off. But earlier, he did.

Frank thought it would've been a great idea to go out and eat in a restaurant with his baby. He was so proud of Gerard, and all he truly wanted was to show the world how pretty his boy was. For their entire meal, everything was fine. Until it was dessert time. The waiter came back to ask them if they wanted a dessert, Frank simply pointed at Gerard and smiled as he replied with "No, thank you, he is my dessert". Gerard's cheeks turned to a bright red color, and he immediately got up and left the restaurant. When Frank caught up to him again, he was waiting in Frank's car, his face looking like he was about to cry. And when he dared to answer "I can do whatever I want!" to Frank, the younger dom knew exactly what his treatment would be that night.

And that is how Gerard got in this situation. He knew he had to be quiet. He knew Frank told him to be and he knew the others were just the other side of the wall and he knew he couldn't yell, but Frank's fingers are really long and slippery and sliding inside him, the way he loved it, insistent and deep.

"Frankie- Oh, God-" he whispered, face burning, letting his head hang down between his shoulders. Of all the crazy things that have happened to him since he decided to form My Chemical Romance - all the places they've performed, the awards they've won, the screaming crowds - sometimes, just being like this, on his hands and knees, on a hotel bed, with his dom's fingers inside of him, loving it the way he did, felt like the craziest thing of all.

"Shhh- It's all fine, baby boy. You're doing great" reminded Frank, wedging a second finger in and making a quiet tutting noise when Gerard grinded his teeth shut on a strangled groan. "Don't want the others to know, do you?"

Gerard knew that Frank knows what that did to him, and that's why he asked - he knew the blaring horrified mix of shame and arousal that surged through Gerard when he thought about that, about the other boys hearing him cry out, wailing for Frank's dick because he wanted it so much. Frank always said that - "be quiet, bear, or the boys will know how much you like this, and that would be embarrassing; you'd hate that" - and Gerard would. It's mortifying to think of, especially since his little brother could hear him. The singer just shook his head, arms trembling. 

"N-no, oh" he stuttered as Frank prodded the tip of his third finger in, wriggling until it popped wetly into the clutch of Gerard's arsehole. The singer took a few big, open-mouthed panting breaths, trying to keep quiet.

"Good." the young guitarist murmured. "Won't give you my cock if you're not a good and quiet little whore."

Gerard's arms unlocked and he dropped down onto his elbows, setting his mouth into his forearm and dug his teeth in, screwing his eyes shut when he felt three of Frank's fingers in now, sliding deep, moving, rubbing shallow circles over his prostate, making his cock jump. He soon felt an orgasm threatening hot in his belly.

He didn't realise he was groaning into his arm until Franl stopped and drew his fingers out completely, making Gerard moan again at the loss, hissing when he unlatched his teeth from his arm.

"Sorry--" he hurried to say, panicked, but was quickly cut off by his partner.  
"I told you to be quiet, Gee."  
"Sorry, I--"  
"Guess I'll just have to keep you quiet myself."

For a second, Gerard was totally clueless to what Frank meant, and all he could hear was his younger partner rustling behind him. Finally, the tear of the condom packet. Now ready for anything, Gerard shivered a bit when he felt Frank's hand rubbing soothingly up his back, squeezing the back of his neck, bumping at his jaw and then his long fingers were sliding all over his mouth.

"There we go" Frank whispered in satisfaction.

At first, Gerard thought he meant he was ready to get inside of him, so the older man spread his legs open. But he had another surprise when he felt a small gagball against his lips. He made an experimental noise, then a real helpless one as Frank nudged the big head of his cock up against him. His hole twitched eagerly, opening up for Frank, who's big but slippery with lube and the smooth condom. The singer took him easily, and his partner pushed in relentlessly, spreading Gerard open.

There was no way - I repeat, no way Gerard could keep quiet, not with the full fat length of Frank's dick being fucked into him, and he was moaning, probably would be yelling if there wasn't anything covering his mouth, preventing any sound from escaping his sinful lips. It was so good - almost too much, the singer could feel his eyes rolling back in his head as the rhythm guitarist started to fuck him properly. He knew exactly what to say and what to do, exactly how to fuck Gerard; he did it like he did everything he knew he was good at, slow and lazily confident. He was the only one Gerard could have asked for this. The only one who got it and didn't make a big deal out of it but still made sure his older partner got exactly what he wanted.

Or didn't get it, because Frank could be a bastard sometimes, let's face it. As Gerard was getting fucked properly by Frank, with even, deep strokes, nailing his prostate half the time, feeling so incredibly good and tight inside of Gerafd, big and solid. And, God, Gerard loved this; he loved being pinned to the mattress and fucked, but he needed a hand on him to come - he couldn't, he never has before and never came just like this.

His dick was so hard, standing up flat against his belly, and his balls were swollen and tight, drawn up to his body as Frank started to slow down, grinding his prick into his older partner hard, rubbing right over his prostate, making him yell sobs into the small red gagball. He yelled a noise that sounded to be "Please!" into the small object and Frank just laughed, keeping on fucking him, going a bit faster now so that, over the roaring in his eyes and the harsh sound of his breath through his nose, Gerard could hear the faint slap of Frank's hips against his bottom and thighs.

 

His throat was burning and he just wanted to come; his cock feeling massive and straining, his balls full, ready to nut off all over the bed, but he couldn't, his body won't let him reach it. He felt giddy and reckless and on the edge, and as he tried to suck in air and got nothing, his chest seized up and adrenaline flashed white-hot through him, and that was enough to trick his body into letting go, and he was coming. It was intense and wrenching, and he could feel it, never been more aware of his orgasm. His slit opened around thick pulses of come that arched up his chest and spattered on the bed, cock straining and jerking into nothing as it happened, as he fucking came untouched on Frank's cock.

His vision started to sparkle around the edges just before Frank took his gagball away, and Gerard sucked in massive great breaths, the relief of getting air and the tail end of his orgasm turning him helplessly silent. His mouth felt wet and swollen and hot and his jaw was aching from the pressure of the gag.

Frank grabbed both Gerard's hips and rammed into him hard, his rhythm different now, a selfish shallower rhythm now that Gerard came, to get himself there. He did with a groan, a quiet, intimate one right into Gerard's earshell, as if to show his sub "this is how you stay quiet."

Gerars quickly fell down onto the bed like a puppet with cut strings, panting open mouthed against the pillow. Frank pulled out carefully and arranged himself next to Gerard with a deep, contented sigh. When the singer forced his eyes open, he could see his dom watching him closely, fondly, maybe a bit concerned. His throat felt raw and hot, which got him a bit worried about interviews tomorrow, but he felt un-fucking-believably good, so he didn't let that worry him just yet.

"You alright, baby?" Frank murmured.  
"Er" Gerard replied before clearing his throat. "Yeah."

For a moment, Frank simply beamed at him, before leaning in to kiss him again. "Good" he said once they broke the kiss.

An awkward silence made it's way between the two boys, and Gerard's embarrassment was rising at the same rate as his anxiety.

"So um, you know," he said incoherently. "Thanks? For, uhm, yeah"

Frank kept smiling at the adorable sight that was Gerard, before he reached out to rub the back of his hand gently over his hot face. 

"Any time, I mean it." 

He dropped his hand and giggled at his older partner's adorable face again before leaning over to kiss him once more.

"Good night, my precious baby." he whispered, his tone more serious.

"Baby?" Gerard scoffed. "I'm older than you, kIddERO!"

Frank laughed softly before putting his finger to his mouth crossly. "Shh," he replied, "before I have to gag you again."

Gerard blushed at those words, turning his head and keeping his mouth shut. Frank kissed his forehead one last time as he pulled him closer.

"See? It's easy to be a good boy" he said sarcastically, making Gerard scoff again. Both men fell asleep soon after, still cuddling and spooning. And that's when Gerard just knew he loved being Frank's sub.


End file.
